Raven's Cove
'' "Shrouded in fog, Raven's Cove is an ancient outpost of sand, mystery, and danger. Hidden from human eyes until now and home to El Patron's Lost Weapons - Raven's Cove houses the most powerful stockpile of weapons ever known! '' Jolly Roger wanted these weapons badly... so did the EITC Commander, Lord Cutler Beckett. But Beckett double-crossed Jolly to get the weapons for himself. When Jolly Roger found out, he vowed revenge. Their forces met on Raven's Cove and fought ferociously.. Witnessing the epic battle was the Marceline Guild. They watched the formidable foes fight for two days - ending in a draw, but leaving the island in shambles. Both sides walked away with a hefty share of the enchanted weapons. Now they can be found all over the Caribbean, carried by EITC forces, the Undead, and some were even sold to the Navy. Defeating your enemies is the fastest way to get your hands on these powerful weapons. But the question remains - what's the fate of Raven's Cove? Can it recover from such devastation?" - Pirates online web site. Raven's Cove Raven's Cove is an island in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. The island is filled with sad souls that died in the Battle Of Raven's Cove, a huge fight between the East India Trading Company and Jolly Roger's skeletons, all the citizens of this once peacefull island were slaughtered, accept for one man named ned. He is now known as Crazy Ned because he watched it all happen as he hid under a box and as a result he partially lost his mind. Although he survived, he believes he perished in the fight and runs around acting like a ghost. Ghosts of Raven's Cove There are 3 different types of ghost that can be found on Raven's Cove: friendly (npc), enemy, and the dangerous Red Ghost. : '''Friendly ghosts (NPC): '''These are the ghosts who lived on Raven's Cove and are the main part of the Raven's Cove Quest. They are left with unfinished business or revenge that you must help them to complete. There are 5 of them, including the tavern keeper and his wife. For these two they asked that you dress like them and sneak into a deadly high-stakes poker game. : '''Enemy ghosts: '''These ghosts could be found in El Patron's mine and the cellar/cave on Raven's Cove. Most of them ranged from level 37-45, but the most dangerous of them all is Foulberto Smasho. He is a level 50 boss who could heal himself. Foulberto can only be found in the cellar/cave on Raven's Cove. This dangerous ghost is one of the strongest of the bosses and can kill instantly. All of the enemy ghosts were part of the huge battle that occurred and they cannot find peace so they constantly attack anyone who comes near them. : '''Mysterious Red Ghost: '''The most dangerous ghost, or spirit, on Raven's Cove is the red ghost that floats around at night. It is a representation of all the angry spirits that float around Raven's Cove. Be very careful when you see this ghost because you cannot fight it and it will chase you if you are noticed by it. If the red ghost touches you it will send you directly to jail no matter how high your level or how much health you have. : There are at least 3 of these red ghosts that float around and occassionally you can see figures of people as it makes its rounds. P.S. one of the Non-player character (NPC) ghosts was turned into a rooster. The only other type of enemy located on Raven's Cove is the fire bat. The best weapon to use for them is the pistol or another long range weapon because they explode when you kill them, thus occassionally taking you out too. screenshot_2013-09-13_17-52-04.jpg|Emily Stormrage and an ally take a break after battling the ghosts of the Raven's Cove Mine. screenshot_2013-09-15_23-11-01.jpg|Watching the stars at Raven's Cove. Risk-taking to the extreme. screenshot_2013-09-17_23-02-45.jpg|Standing around in El Patron's Mine on Raven's Cove. screenshot_2013-09-17_23-47-48.jpg|Posing for a picture on one of the docks. screenshot_2013-09-18_23-01-28.jpg|One of the altars in the main mine on Raven's Cove. Category:Islands Category:Location's Category:Potco Category:Archived